Nothing Else Matters
by TaXXTi
Summary: Um vínculo que transcende fronteiras, que toma forma e vira realidade. Além disso, nada mais importa. SLASH - Dastiel. FIC DE NIVER DA ANARCO GIRL
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Else Matters**

_Por TaXXTi_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens descritos existem. Existem na realidade alternativa de Supernatural, que naturalmente não me pertence.

**Sinopse:** Um vínculo que transcende fronteiras, que toma forma e vira realidade. Além disso, nada mais importa.

**Shipper:** Dean/Castiel - Dastiel / Destiel

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! Depois não digam que eu não avisei...

**Beta: **Carol Camui (A pessoa que eu abuso ;P)

**Música**: Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

* * *

**_FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA ANARCO GIRL._**

**_FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA ANARCO GIRL._**

**_FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA ANARCO GIRL._**

**_FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA ANARCO GIRL._**

**_FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA ANARCO GIRL._**

**_FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA ANARCO GIRL._**

**_FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA ANARCO GIRL._**

**_FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA ANARCO GIRL._**

* * *

**_"So close no matter how far_**

**_Couldn't be much more from the heart_**

**_Forever trusting who we are _**

**_And nothing else matters"_**

Ser resgatado do inferno por um anjo não era uma coisa insignificante. Muito pelo contrário. Perante os céus e o inferno, aquele era um feito que marcava a História e principalmente uma vida. Desde que renascera, Dean sentia-se marcado. Não eram aquelas marcas profundas que seu ano de vida com dias contados, sua morte violenta e todo o sofrimento que passara no inferno tinham gravado, era uma marca diferente. Diante de todo aquele martírio, aquele tipo de marca lhe trazia conforto. Um sentimento de tranquilidade que lhe resgatava de si mesmo. De se perder em memórias e em uma angústia que lhe consumia, talvez muito antes de todo aquele inferno.

A primeira vez que sentiu esse conforto, foi pouco depois de ter despertado, de estar vivo novamente. Uma dor incômoda no braço fez com que buscasse um espelho e deparou-se com um sinal físico. Uma queimadura em formato de mão que a principio lhe assustou, mas depois encheu-lhe de um consolo inexplicável. Por hora não era tão importante, precisava mais era descobrir o que estava acontecendo e, principalmente, encontrar seu irmão.

Aos poucos, todas as respostas foram sendo encontradas. Quem havia marcado seu corpo a ponto de marcar-lhe a alma também? O que o havia tirado aquele suplício?

Anjos existiam e saber que possuía um anjo da guarda era mais que consolo, era uma esperança que há muito lhe faltava.

De início, sua relação com o ser celestial era complicada. Como o próprio anjo havia dito, ele era um "Anjo do Senhor", um verdadeiro soldado que seguia regras e cumpria ordens como deveria ser. O principal motivo deveria ser porque Dean também era um tipo de soldado. Fora criado por um soldado, para ser um soldado. Como os lados de um imã com a mesma polaridade, tentavam se afastar.

Toda essa coisa de anjos intrigava o Winchester mais velho. Até mesmo seu relacionamento com Anna era diferente. Anna representava tudo que seu anjo não era. Tinha tido coragem de se rebelar, de ser livre e isso chamou a atenção de Dean. Ainda sim, um elo muito forte era mantido com seu anjo. Anna não era sua anja, apesar de ter se ligado tão intimamente com ele. Até mesmo nesse momento algo o prendia a outra coisa que ele não entendia. Tudo era redundante e confuso, além disso, levaria muito tempo até que realmente entendesse.

Aos poucos suas vidas lhe conduziam por caminhos que os aproximava. Mesmo que a proximidade levasse o anjo a socar seu protegido. Bater até que Dean aprendesse a ter mais amor próprio. Bater até que Dean desse mais valor a si mesmo. Bater até que Dean soubesse que estava apanhando para deixar de ser tão idiota. Bater até que tudo que estava tão confuso dentro do anjo se esclarecesse. Bater até que ele soubesse que ele tinha ciência de que Anna e Dean estiveram juntos. Se fosse enumerar todos os motivos pelos quais Dean merecia apanhar, teria que bater nele pela eternidade.

O Apocalipse tinha sido superado. Dean tinha perdido Sam. O Anjo enfrentava uma guerra entre seus irmãos. No final, tudo era trágico.

Seu irmão estava morto. Seu anjo desaparecido. Lisa não preenchia o vazio em seu peito. E aquele conforto que havia lhe marcado ia esvaindo-se. Aos poucos, a redundância e a confusão não tinham a menor importância. Nada mais importava.

* * *

Anarco! Eu não estava esquiando, eu estava ESCREVENDO, sua boba! HAwuWHuHAWUhWUh

Essa é a primeira parte. Espero que você tenha gostado e que goste muito mais do que eu espero escrever para essa fic.

Milhares de BEIJOS. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

* * *

Nota: Qualquer "leve" semelhança, não é mera coincidência.

Culpa da Emptyspaces11 ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta: **Carol Camui - A terrível! (Ela não está lendo essas coisas, por isso eu estou abusando AwhuahwuHWauhwh *Pedindo para morrer*)

* * *

**FIC DE NIVER DA ANARCO GIRL** (Só para registrar)

* * *

**"****_Never opened myself this way_******

**_Life is ours, we live it our way_******

**_All these words I don't just say_******

**_And nothing else matters"_**

Por mais que os dias tivessem sido extremamente difíceis, seu irmão estava de volta. Não era exatamente o seu irmão, mas ainda sim era melhor que nada. Melhor do que estar em uma família na qual não se encaixava e que ele só causava problemas. Sabia que aquilo não duraria muito. E não durou.

Lisa tinha toda a razão. Sua relação com Sam não era normal, era passional. Eles tinham mesmo uma dependência que ultrapassava qualquer razão. Se conhecesse o passado deles, talvez ela nunca tivesse conseguido olhar nos seus olhos e muito menos acolhê-lo em sua casa. Não era capaz de mudar, nunca fora. E não seria por uma mulher que o faria, ainda que sentisse um carinho muito especial por ela e seu filho, Ben. Aquela era uma vida que não lhe cativava. Nada entregava mais sua situação do que o Impala coberto e esquecido na garagem. Aquele carro era sua alma e agora estava abandonado em um canto qualquer.

Abandonara aquela vida pacata com certa insegurança. Por mais que aquela vida não fosse a melhor coisa para ele, era o mais próximo que conseguiria chegar de uma vida normal. Uma cama e uma mulher quente sempre o esperavam ao final do dia. Mas no dia em que o irmão batera a sua porta, uma chama incendiara-se dentro dele novamente. Por mais que já tivesse sofrido muito por este caminho, não se adaptara a calmaria.

Sam estava de volta e isso contava muito. Apesar de muito diferente, ainda era a figura do seu irmão caçula que deveria proteger a qualquer custo. Sua família. O único laço que ainda o fazia seguir em frente.

No início, tinha sido extremamente difícil se acostumar ao novo Sam. Se não fosse o mesmo rosto, seria incapaz de compará-lo ao Sam que foi pego de surpresa em uma noite qualquer na faculdade, quando Dean precisava de ajuda para encontrar o pai. Aquele Sam era praticamente a consciência que Dean não tinha, que o impedia de fazer coisas que para Dean seriam normais. Ele era sensível e incompreendido pela sua família distorcida. Agora, Sam era completamente o inverso, capaz de coisas que até Dean duvidaria. Para quem já lidara com o inferno, lidar com Sam era um desafio que poderia ser superado. Só precisava de respostas.

Alguma ajuda celestial seria bem vinda, mas desde o acontecimento com Sam não conseguia falar com Castiel. Após os primeiros dias fazendo ligações e rezando para anjo, Dean desistiu. Que Castiel fosse para o inferno. Ele não ficaria implorando para que o anjo aparecesse. Estava cansado desses seres celestiais e sua prepotência. Na verdade, sentir raiva era melhor do que expressar como realmente se sentia: abandonado.

No entanto, quando armas celestiais entraram em cena, o nome de Castiel não poderia ser descartado. Sam duvidava que o anjo fosse realmente aparecer. Dean, no fundo, também duvidava, mas mesmo assim esboçava confiança. E o anjo reapareceu.

Boquiabertos, Dean e Sam tinham perguntas, mas Sam as fizera primeiro. Castiel explicou-se, falando em guerra civil entre anjos, sobre estar muito ocupado, com muitos irmão perdidos e outras coisas. E de toda a conversa, apenas uma parte fez sentido.

- Dean e eu compartilhamos um vínculo mais profundo. – Respondeu Castiel quando questionado por Sam a respeito de não responder aos seus chamados.

Dean não sabia se ficava feliz ou ainda mais emputecido com o Anjo. Inexplicavelmente feliz por ouvir Castiel dizer aquilo, ou enfurecido pelo anjo não responder aos seus chamados, já que tinham essa ligação especial.

Toda a raiva se esvaiu quando, de relance, viu nos olhos do seu anjo uma grande tristeza. Via perda e via dor. Aqueles olhos não costumavam dizer muito, não até agora. Pelo contrário, aquele olhar profundo sempre explorava cada pedacinho de seu ser, mas nunca deixava transparecer nada. O anjo estava passando por um período de trevas.

Apesar de tudo, Castiel parecia mais forte. Eram guerreiros. Isso humano, demônio, ou anjo nenhum poderia negar. Toda desgraça os fortalecia. Qualquer marca era um troféu. Tinham tanto e nada em comum, que só poderia ser sustentado por um vínculo especial.

* * *

Nessa fic tem um toque de inspiração da fic da EmptySpaces11 (DIVA) - "Cure minhas feridas". Se não leu, leia!

Talvez alguns trechos travam uma vaga lembrança, entretanto são fics isoladas. De qualquer forma, fica a homenagem.

Beijooooos =**********


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta:** CassBoy - (Dei uma folga para a Carol Camui =P)

Obrigada, Honey!

* * *

AINDA é a fic de niver da Anarco Girl (Prolongando a festa - Bela Desculpa)

* * *

**_"Trust I seek and I find in you_**

**_Every day for us something new_**

**_Open mind for a different view_**

**_And nothing else matters"_**

Dean era um homem corajoso. Sem medo de rir ou de chorar. Nunca tivera medo de fazer o que fosse preciso para ter o que queria. Sua meta atual era conseguir a alma de Sam, retirando-a das mãos de Lúcifer e Miguel. Não importava o que isso poderia custar, ele iria correr esse risco. Ele sabia que a vida do caçula corria risco, mas o que seria da vida dele ao lado daquele robô? O que seria da vida de Sam se seguisse naquela trajetória de ausência de sentimentos? Na sua concepção, a vida de Sam corria muito mais riscos naquelas circunstâncias, podendo ser tirada até por ele mesmo se fosse preciso, do que pelos riscos que sua alma dilacerada podiam trazer.

Aquele anjo triste estava alertando-o, entretanto dar ouvidos ao anjo nunca fora o seu forte. Aquela rebeldia que fazia parte intrínseca da sua personalidade. Fazia com que ignorasse qualquer coisa que não fosse do seu agrado. A única coisa que não ignorava, ainda, era o seu instinto protetor com seu irmão mais novo.

Por seu irmão já havia entregado sua alma e passado uma temporada no inferno. Retornara pelas mãos do anjo. Lutara para manter seu irmão longe daquele demônio, que seu instinto, que nunca falhara, dizia estar manipulando-o. Novamente ele estava certo. Em todo esse processo, a única coisa boa que lhe acontecera foram aqueles olhos azuis, guiando-o e, aos poucos, atraindo-o sem que ele percebesse, fazendo-o se arrepiar e acreditar que estava ficando louco.

Entre batalhas, físicas e morais, Dean presenciara a cena mais surreal de toda a sua vida: Ver Castiel tentando entender um filme pornográfico. O anjo estava quase filosofando sobre o assunto, chegando a entortar a cabeça e lançar aquele olhar curioso sobre a tela. O mais interessante fora saber que o corpo humano de Castiel reagia àquilo com o corpo de todos eles. Um formigamento estranho afligira o estômago de Dean naquele momento. Ficara extremamente curioso para saber o que mais o corpo de Castiel era capaz de sentir.

E aquele ainda não era o ponto alto do dia. Ficou embasbacado quando viu Castiel beijando aquela coisa. Ela era um demônio! E ele era um anjo! Essas coisas não se misturam! Pelo menos não deveriam se misturar. Ou será que era ele que estava misturando as coisas. Mistura por mistura, preferia que Castiel se misturasse com ele. Mas o que diabos estava pensando? Por um momento, imaginou Castiel prensando-o contra a parede e beijando da mesma intensidade que tinha beijado aquela maldita criatura. Amaldiçoou-se por isso.

Deveria tirar aquilo da cabeça. Castiel era um anjo e deveria permanecer com toda a sua graça. Já bastava uma anja desvirtuada por ele. Castiel era seu protetor e apenas isso. Era o dono da única marca que ficara em seu corpo após a ressurreição. A essa altura a marca já não era mais a única, já havia colecionado inúmeras marcas novinhas, mas nenhuma se comparava com a que estava em seu em seu ombro. Cada vez que se despia, deparava-se com aquela marca. Por vezes, sentira o toque de Castiel naquele ponto e um calor irradiava por todo o seu corpo.

Tinha que esquecer Castiel. Esquecer aquelas sensações que despertavam seu corpo e sua alma, retirando-o do torpor que entrara desde a queda de Sam na jaula. Torpor que não cessara desde que Sam reaparecera com aquela outra personalidade. Que Lisa não tinha sido capaz de sanar aquele entorpecimento.

Anjo, anjo. Humano, humano. Cada coisa em seu lugar. Deveria proteger aquele que tinha sido eleito para protegê-lo. Castiel tinha assuntos mais importantes para tratar. Antes que o céu desabasse. O que seria um humano carente e profano perto de uma missão como essas? Era grato ao anjo e apenas isso. Assim deveria ser. Deveria.

* * *

Depois de uma semana que o CassBoy betou o arquivo, eu estou publicando. Uma semana para escrever um mísero parágrafo. *Se mata*

Esse mês eu tenho que fazer e entregar o meu TCC e isso vai consumir muito do meu tempo. Portanto, todas as minhas fics ficaram paradas até que eu finalize isso, ou eu acabo fazendo as duas coisas mal feitas. Em maio, acredito que as coisas já estejam mais tranquilas e eu posso voltar a me dedicar de corpo e alma aos meus amores.

Obrigada a todos que leem e comentam. Perdoem a minha ausência, mas assim que terminar esse TCC, eu espero voltar com força total! *Faz pose*

Agradecimento mais que especial para o CassBoy que betou esse capítulo. Tenho estado muito ausente e mal falado com o pessoal e mesmo assim ele me ajudou. *-*

Beijos pra Carol Camui que está atrasada com as minhas fics, mas eu dou um desconto pois estou atrasada com a minha vida. hAwuhAWuhaUhwWU.

Beijoooooos =***

* * *

FF . net, de sacanagem comigo, não queria postar os arquivos. Esse foi o motivo dos alertas falsos: minhas tentativas de solucionar o problema. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing Else Matters**

_Fic de niver da Anarco Girl_

**Shipper:** Destiel

**Supervisão:** Cassboy

* * *

"_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters"_

Por que a distância o incomodava tanto, quando a distância era o que ele mais queria? O anjo nunca estivera tão afastado. Como era possível sentir tamanha falta de ter o seu espaço pessoal invadido com a mais pura inocência, que, no fim das contas, era a inocência que lhe tirava o fôlego? O que poderia justificar tamanho silêncio e ausência do ser angelical?

Todo aquele silêncio o incomodava. Se não conhecesse bem, diria que o anjo estava fazendo algo errado. No entanto, errado estava ele em cobiçar e duvidar daquele que o livrara da perdição.

Entre uma dose de álcool e outra ficava dividido entre a dor da separação e culpa por alimentar sentimentos que não deveria ter. Mas por que não? Sentia-se solitário em um mundo de lutas, sangue, traições, intrigas, desconfiança e morte. Então qual seria o mal em se apaixonar pelo único ser que ainda tinha um brilho. Quem não se sentiria ofuscado por uma luz de esperança no umbral de sua vida?

Outro copo se esvaziava enquanto pensava no anjo. O pensamento se converteu em som, quando um nome fora pronunciado em voz alta, traindo aquele que tentava espantar os pensamentos.

- Dean...

- Cas? – O caçador o olhou surpreso e confuso.

- Você me chamou.

Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele havia chamado? – Hum... Sim, Cas! É claro! – Levantou-se da mesa, desviando o olhar do copo vazio e ajeitando a jaqueta. Encarou aqueles olhos inquisidores. Era óbvio que o anjo gostaria de entender o motivo do chamado. Perdeu-se em seus pensamentos enquanto buscava uma resposta, ou uma desculpa, seria melhor dizer.

- Dean? – O anjo o encarava sério. – Onde está o Sam? – Perguntou quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta além de outro olhar.

- Ah... Ele está em outro quarto. Precisávamos de alguns momentos de privacidade. – Do que ele estava falando? O que Castiel entendia de privacidade? – E então? Como vão as coisas no céu? – Essa era a sua melhor pergunta? Dean se amaldiçoou.

O anjo suspirou. Parecia cansado, mas se bem se lembrava, anjos não dormiam e muito menos se cansavam. Talvez estivesse enganado.

- Sob controle, eu acho. Alguns dias são piores, outros são melhores. Rafael não vai descansar enquanto não assumir o poder. - O anjo andou até e a mesa e passou a mão pela garrafa quase vazia. – Mas acredito que não foi por isso que me chamou. – Castiel se aproximou. - O que você precisa?

Que diabo de pergunta era aquela? Poderia interpretá-la como se o anjo dissesse que ele só o chamava quando precisava de alguma coisa. Ou poderia respondê-la com sinceridade, dizendo que precisava sentir o sabor daquela boca, assim como aquela criatura infernal havia feito. Sentiu o ódio tomando conta de si quando lembrou-se da cena. Nenhuma das alternativas parecera muito adequada. Rosnou baixo, fazendo o anjo inclinar a cabeça e arquear as sobrancelhas tentando entender.

Aquilo era um convite para a insanidade. Aquela boca tão perto e em uma posição que era praticamente um apelo. Dean fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios tentando não ver aquilo, por mais que sua mente insistisse em manter aquela imagem como se seus olhos ainda estivessem abertos.

- Talvez você não possa me dar o que eu preciso, Cas. – Dean abriu os olhos temerosos. Rendido por seus pensamentos lógicos e recriminadores, ele se amaldiçoou mais uma vez.

Não havia nada que o anjo pudesse fazer. Seu coração já havia sido consumido por um amor que não deveria existir e o envenenava a cada momento em que tentava negá-lo. Nunca havia se importado com si mesmo, então não seria mau nenhum continuar querendo proteger a integridade do único que ainda lhe inspirava confiança. Não era justo. Não era certo.

* * *

Capítulo atualizado apenas para deixar a segunda-feira do meu amor mais gostosa.

Beijos =***


	5. Chapter 5

_"Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_I never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And __nothing __else __matters"_

Dean tocou o rosto do anjo em devoção. A pele alva e macia cedia levemente ao contato, sob o deslizar suave dos dedos do loiro. Atiçou a chama, que por mais água fria que recebera, não havia fraquejado. Como pudera se enganar por tanto tempo? Não havia como lutar contra um sentimento tão forte. Toda aquela batalha interna resultara apenas em dor e nenhum resultado.

O anjo não esboçou nenhuma reação. Sentia o polegar do outro passear pelo contorno de seus lábios, bochechas e descendo pela linha do maxilar. Não saberia explicar o porquê, mas uma sensação boa se espalhava pelo seu corpo.

Temeroso, Dean se aproximava enquanto analisava as reações não muito expressivas do anjo. Era difícil desvendar o que se passava na cabeça do outro. Não era como ler as expressões de uma garota, e nem deveria ser, afinal Castiel era homem, mas estava muito além disto. Não havia precedentes. Um anjo que dera o seu primeiro beijo com um demônio no corpo de mulher não era nada comum.

Anna também não servia como referência. Podia dizer que Anna possuía um tipo de humanidade muito maior do que Castiel. Eram tantas incógnitas, que se Dean fosse realmente avaliar levaria toda uma eternidade. E ele não tinha uma eternidade.

Não pensou mais. Colou seus lábios nos do anjo. A suavidade do toque não se comparava ao beijo selvagem trocado com a criatura maligna. Havia ternura, dúvida e algo mais. Os dedos deslizaram por baixo da orelha, chegando à nuca do moreno. Se não estivesse enganado, podia dizer que sentiu o corpo do outro estremecer, entretanto perguntava-se se anjos sentiam arrepios. Talvez anjos não, mas aquele corpo podia transmitir qualquer sensação à criatura angelical dentro dele. Era exatamente com isso que ele contava.

Se a eternidade não era possível, torcia para aquele momento ficar gravado em sua mente, como um registro de um sentimento que nascera tão puro e singelo, até tomar conta de todo o seu coração. Tinha a confiança de um homem que se sentia completo. Mesmo assim, estar com aquele anjo o fazia sentir-se maior, não como duas metades da laranja, mas alguém que tem algo a mais. Como a sinergia, na qual o total é muito maior que a soma das partes. Mas só percebeu isso quando sentiu o anjo em seus braços e sentiu-se maior e melhor.

Fazia frio no inferno se comparado ao calor que sentiam, inundados por sentimentos e regados a hormônios. Razão e sentimento se fundiam em sensações que não poderiam ser completamente descritas em palavras. Dean deslizou os dedos pela gravata, como numa reverencia aquele simples pedaço de tecido, de testas coladas o loiro podia observar e sentir a maciez do acessório. Da extremidade da gravata, o loiro arriscou conduzir os dedos pela fenda da camisa, entre os botões fechados. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos a pele ainda mais macia.

Castiel não entendia muito bem, principalmente quando sua respiração se intensificava e falhava quando Dean o tocava. Não sabia bem o que fazer, mas se tinha algo que sabia era que poderia confiar no dono daqueles toques. Observou quatro dedos do loiro tocarem-no sob o tecido, enquanto o polegar ainda permanecia sobre a camisa. Partindo daqueles dedos, sentia uma corrente que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, diferente de tudo que já havia sentido desde que ocupara o corpo daquele humano. E como resultado, essa onda dirigia-se ao seu baixo ventre, causando uma reação que conhecera por acidente, devido a um entregador de pizza e uma babá. Mas, agora, era bem mais agradável.

Os pelos se arrepiavam, a pele se umedecia e a boca secava. Um bocado de informação para assimilar enquanto não havia o entendimento de que era apenas necessário se entregar. Dean conduzia o anjo para próximo da cama, enquanto afrouxava mais a gravata, encarando aqueles olhos azuis inquisidores. Não havia respostas que pudessem ser dadas, a não ser mostrar que não havia nada além do que estavam fazendo. Que o mundo lá fora era apenas um cenário e tudo poderia ser deixado para depois. Que não havia guerra ou paz, apenas o carinho e o prazer daquele momento.

Dean desvencilhou-se da jaqueta pesada, logo depois que passou a gravata pela cabeça de Castiel, jogando-as em um canto qualquer. Abriu cada botão com o capricho de se deleitar com cada pedaço de pele exposto. Empurrou o anjo, fazendo-o cair sentado sobre o colchão macio. Retirou a camisa e as peças sobrepostas ao mesmo tempo, com a mão espalmada sob a pele abaixo. Beijou o pescoço e o ombro alvo recém descoberto com carinho, passando as pernas por cima dele, fazendo-as ficar uma de cada lado do anjo. Ajeitou-se no colo do anjo e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, beijando-o com intensidade.

Levado pelas ações de Dean, Castiel tomou a iniciativa de retirar a camiseta do loiro, recebendo um sorriso de aprovação. Jogou a cabeça para trás instintivamente quando o Winchester se movimentou em seu colo, roçando o quadril sobre a sua ereção levemente dolorida. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios involuntariamente. Concebeu que eram normais quando ouviu o gemido rouco do loiro a sua frente.

A força da gravidade terminou de fazer o serviço quando Dean empurrou levemente o corpo de Castiel para trás, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre o colchão. Incitou o moreno a deslizar pelos lençóis, alcançando a parte superior da cama. Em sentido contrário, distribuiu beijos até alcançar o cós da calça do anjo. Dedicou-se a beijar e lamber sua barriga enquanto desafivelava o cinto, abria o botão e abria o zíper. Arrancou um gemido estrangulado quando acariciou a ereção do anjo ainda sobre o tecido da boxer naval. Tocada depois pela ponta do nariz do loiro logo em seguida por seus lábios.

Nunca pensou que poderia arrancar gemidos tão luxuriosos da boca daquele guerreiro angelical. Palavras desconexas deixavam a boca do anjo em suas tentativas nulas de tentar dizer algo realmente inteligível. Castiel desistiu de entender quando aquela mão firme tomou sua ereção entre os dedos e iniciou um vai-e-vem vigoroso.

Dean não se sentia inseguro com aquelas carícias. Não estava simplesmente com outro homem, e sim com o homem que desejou intimamente com mais força do que jamais pensara desejar qualquer pessoa. Tão pouco hesitou em abocanhar e chupar o outro. Queria ver o anjo cair em toda a sua humanidade e desfrutar do momento.

Anjos morreriam de inveja daquele momento por toda a eternidade, por não poder estar no paraíso particular de Castiel, com aquele loiro de fogo infernal sobre ele, chupando-o e marcando sua pele com propriedade. Não demorou muito para que seu corpo respondesse aquela carícia, derramando um líquido espesso que preencheu a boca do loiro. Se um dia lhe perguntassem, não saberia descrever aquela sensação arrebatadora que atingiu o seu ser, nublando sua visão e desorientando seus cinco sentidos. O sangue correndo rápido pelas veias, saturado de substâncias químicas, buscando oxigênio nos pulmões que mal davam conta do recado. O cérebro enviando sinais desconexos, ludibriado pelo prazer.

O loiro mal esperou que a respiração do outro se normalizasse, beijando-o com carinho e compartilhando o sabor daquele momento, que, por Deus! Era melhor do que hambúrguer ou qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse provado. Que Deus os perdoasse! Que se danasse! Deus não estava nem aí para eles.

Aproveitando a letargia do moreno, Dean retirou suas próprias calças, encarando logo em seguida aqueles olhos azuis, estrangulados pelo negro luxurioso das pupilas que permaneciam dilatadas. Sorriu ao ver o olhar perdido de Castiel, buscando apoio e compreensão. Não podia negar que aquela era a expressão mais adorável. Beijou-o com carinho, esfregando-se nele e acariciando o corpo do moreno, que timidamente o acariciava em resposta. E se a expressão era adorável, o que poderia dizer de todas as outras atitudes do seu anjo? Incerteza e confiança, contradições nas ações que só algo especial poderia conduzir.

Dean precisava dar mais um passo. Necessitava possuir aquele corpo sob o seu, macular aquela figura um tanto inocente que ainda via em seus sonhos. Era necessidade física, emocional e sentimental o que o consumia. Se o apocalipse podia ser impedido, então não era nada comparado aquele momento, que aconteceria mesmo se todos os deuses se voltassem contra eles. Se havia que algo que Dean Winchester era, era persistente e confiante.

Avançou as casas quando pegou um preservativo no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Achou-se idiota por pensar nesse tipo de proteção, afinal o que poderia acontecer? Quase riu ao pensar que Castiel pudesse ter pegado algumas "demônias" por aí e... Matou aquele pensamento antes que tivesse uma crise de risos e destruísse todo o momento. Proteção não é demais, então abriu o pacote e colocou a camisinha.

Castiel acompanhou a ação, observando o loiro e viu um sorriso sendo reprimido por ele. Quase perguntou o motivo, mas percebeu que não era hora de perguntas. As respostas vinham por si só. Afagou os cabelos do caçador quase involuntariamente, atraindo para si outro sorriso, dessa vez mais límpido e belo, diferente de todos que vira naquele rosto. A compreensão começava a partir dos olhares, num diálogo quase sobrenatural.

O Winchester buscou também no móvel ao lado da cama um lubrificante, que espalhou sobre o seu membro, lambuzando os dedos ao mesmo tempo. Gemeu ao sentir a mão de Castiel acompanhando seu movimento, sem temor. Aquele gesto era tudo o que precisava para seguir em frente. Afastou as pernas do anjo, apoiando-as em seu ombro. Gravou aquela imagem no cantinho mais especial que conseguiu, para nunca mais esquecê-la, em um retrato praticamente divino.

Beijou e acariciou as pernas do anjo, chegando finalmente a sua área mais íntima. Dean fixou os olhos nos orbes azuis, enquanto a carícia se tornava mais dolorosa, quando um dedo invadia a entrada de Castiel. As sobrancelhas do anjo se franziram em resposta, mas logo se suavizaram quando Dean acariciou seu rosto com a outra mão. Não havia sinal mais claro de que estava tudo bem. Um segundo dedo foi adicionado, sendo aceito aos poucos enquanto a sensação desagradável se transformava.

Quando sentiu que seu anjo estava pronto, Dean ajeitou-se com cuidado preparando-se para penetrá-lo, mas não antes de mais um beijo que pedia calma, além de transmitir afeto. Aos poucos, sentiu-se envolto completamente pelo corpo quente e apertado do moreno. _"O que é autocontrole?",_ perguntava-se a cada segundo, quando uma vontade animalesca tentava tomar conta do seu ser, fazendo-o ter vontade de se arremeter contra aquele corpo sem se preocupar. Não soube dizer o que lhe segurou, ou talvez até soubesse, mas mantinha o ritmo lento, provocando gemidos estrangulados, que deixavam a boca do anjo e o impeliam a crispar os dedos em sua pele.

Afastou-se do anjo, saindo de dentro dele e fazendo-o retomar aquela característica expressão interrogativa. Respondeu ao seu questionamento fazendo-o virar-se na cama. Beijou-lhe as costas, investigando cada pedaço de pele e deleitando-se com o sabor irresistível daquela cútis sob a sua. Afastou-se o suficiente para puxar o quadril do anjo para cima. Aquele só podia ser o oitavo pecado capital.

Segurou-o pela cintura e penetrou-o novamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, aproveitando o momento. Mas não era suficiente. Daquele modo não podia observar as feições do anjo e muito menos beijá-lo. Não era o suficiente quando não era apenas o prazer que estava em jogo. Passou o braço pelo peito do moreno, fazendo o anjo levantar o corpo, enquanto ao mesmo tempo se abaixava, apoiando-se melhor sobre as pernas. Ajoelhados na cama, Dean tinha o peito colado às costas do moreno, que agora tinha que comandar os movimentos, erguendo e abaixando o corpo. Desta forma, Dean puxou o rosto de Castiel para o lado, permitindo que se beijassem e estivessem mais unidos do que nunca.

Castiel, completamente entregue, comandava o ritmo dos movimentos ajudado pelo loiro, que também impulsionava o quadril ao encontro do outro. Uma mão mantendo os corpos colados e a outra satisfazendo as necessidades do anjo. Não demorou muito para que ambos gozassem, quase ao mesmo tempo, entrecortando o beijo por pura necessidade. O céu desabou e nenhum dos dois percebeu.

A chuva caia lá fora, arrebatadora, mas era apenas um cenário. Macro universo de um micro universo, onde só importava aqueles dois homens, unidos por um sentimento de beleza incomparável. As respirações se acalmavam e os corpos relaxavam, cada um perdido em seu próprio mundo. Os mundos se colidiam na esquina em que nada mais importava. Compreender pouco importava quando o sentir estava presente. Nada mais importava porque tudo estava ali.

* * *

**Nota do Beta (Cassboy Divo –q): **Já surtei muito nos emails com esse capítulo final, já até chorei! E só posso dizer que está muito lindo! Tão suave e ao mesmo tempo tão quente! Está a altura da nossa amada Anarco Girl! Dean e Castiel é um casal muito especial para mim... porque se trata de uma ligação muito além do que é humano, mas que se completa maravilhosamente naquilo que é físico. E você conseguiu captar tudo isso ao longo desses capítulos, culminando com essa delícia! Todos os parabéns do mundo! XD

**Mega Nota da Autora que você não precisa ler, mas ela vai colocar assim mesmo porque é uma chorona: **Ebaaaaaa! Finalmente terminei NEM! Não estou propriamente feliz porque a fic terminou, mas sim porque essa fic é muito especial para mim. Tive inúmeros problemas e um sério bloqueio com Dastiel, quase chegando ao ponto de desistir. Mas como eu poderia fazer isso, se essa era uma fic feita especialmente para a minha amada Anarco Girl? NUNCA! Isso foi o que mais me motivou a continuar. Além de tudo, tem um estilo completamente diferente de todas as minhas outras fics. Aos poucos, fui recolhendo os caquinhos do meu amor por Dastiel, passando cola e fita colorida para conseguir escrever um capítulo a altura de tudo que eu já tinha imaginado para essa fic. Ao meu ver, acho que consegui. Por pouco a fic não faz aniversário, mas eu consegui terminar a tempo e espero que seja uma boa surpresa para quando a minha amada entrar na net.

Um enorme abraço a todos que tiveram paciência de acompanhar até aqui. Sei que o ritmo das minhas postagens está praticamente insustentável, mas estou fazendo um grande esforço. Não sei se a palavra é realmente essa, pois amo demais fazer isso. Enfim... Obrigada!

Beijooooos =*


End file.
